Thought thunked
by lastloneluck
Summary: Doumeki notes something weird about Watanuki. Oneshot.


It was a nice house.

From what he could tell outside of the brick fence, it looked warm and inviting with its cheery yellow walls with white trim and big chocolate brown door. The lawn was in excellent care. Small lush trees and bushes lined the walkway. It looked to be several decades old just like all the others house that lined the street. However, there was nothing else. Compared to all other houses, it looked completely normal. But…..

"Oi"

Watanuki who had been staring at house like he was in some sort of trance, flinched and looked about his surroundings confused how he got there.

"Why did we stop in front of this house?" Doumeki gestured toward the particular house that seemed to bewitch Watanuki. However, the look on his face said 'how long you are you planning to stare at this house for no reason?' No matter how many times he looked at it, it was an ordinary house. Doumeki was starting to notice things that didn't belong in this world as a result in purposely meddling in Watanuki life, but his new sight wasn't perfect.

Watanuki hadn't answered and only gave him an annoyed look which seemed to say 'as long as want to', but he answered briskly "It's nothing." And he started to walk away.

"You took a long time to stare at nothing." Doumeki glanced back at the house before following after Watanuki.

Doumeki shrugged it off and added it to one of weird things about Watanuki. There were a lot of things in that category, but that counted as top grade weird. Doumeki started to notice it after he started to spent more time with the other boy. There were some subjects that one couldn't discuss with Watanuki. It wasn't that Watanuki would refuse to talk about them. It was just impossible.

He remembered the last time it happened. Watanuki and he were walking to school and suddenly Watanuki stopped walking. At first he thought that Watanuki had been startled by a spirit. So he asked him what was wrong. Watanuki just keep his gaze foreword. Doumeki tried covering his eye and looking through the one they shared. Nothing.

Doumeki told him so, but still Watanuki didn't move. It was like his mind was somewhere else. Doumeki automatically marked it off as another top grade weird thing. Watanuki would freeze up randomly. It had happen before, but now it was getting worse. Yuko said that he was dreaming. Doumeki knew what dreams were. He had dreams, too. These weren't dreams.

Doumeki stood by Watanuki making sure nothing happened while he was "dreaming". It was dangerous. Last time Watanuki had did this; he got scalded with a thermos of steaming hot tea in the face from Kohane-chan's mother. What if this happen when he was crossing the street or walking down a flight of stairs? What if he managed to burn down his apartment because he went into a trance while cooking?

Just as suddenly as it started Watanuki collapsed to the ground, his hand on his face. "ah? Another dream?"

Doumeki knelt down to make sure he was alright. He told Watanuki to go home. Go home and rest, but Watanuki acted like he couldn't hear him. He had more pressing things on his mind.

"Doumeki…I…don't remember my parents names." Watanuki sat there shocked. Doumeki was about to ask him what he saw while he was "dreaming", but Watanuki was gone again. It was quicker this time. He looked about confused wondering what he was doing on the floor. He blamed it on Doumeki and howled about something, before continuing his walk to school, not waiting for Doumeki to catch up, like the whole thing never happen.

Doumeki didn't bother asking about it, because he knew that Watanuki didn't know why either, because he wouldn't remember. Just like how he didn't remember what grade they were in or names of any of his teachers or classmates. Expect him and Kunogi-Chan, of course. Watanuki would not only forget the names, eventually he forgets that he forgot. It was like he wasn't supposed to remember certain things.

It was weird.

A/N: I thought that maybe Watanuki was like Sakura. That when he tripped on something he wasn't supposed to remember he too would reset. I think though while he is dreaming he can sort know that he is missing things through his subconscious.


End file.
